Tragic Abyss
by Ness13
Summary: There's only so much one girl in love can take and Kagome's just about reached that point. However, Inuyasha believes that she'll continue by his side like always but tragedy seems to follow the group like a cloud. With lives in danger, one seed of doubt can lead to madness. Is it possible for Kagome to make a definite choice in regarding her love for Inuyasha before it's too late?
1. Boiling Point

I reedited some of these chapters because they were a little too flimsy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Boiling Point<strong>

The sky above me was a crystal blue with barely any clouds in sight. The sun shined, illuminating the road before us on a new day. I breathed in the freshness of the nature that surrounded me and a smile formed on my face. _Ah, the air felt so pure it's nice._

"Wake up, will ya?" Inuyasha called making me snap back into reality. I sighed.

"There's no reason to be so loud, I'm only a few feet away."

"I'm not being loud! Stop being delusional." He bit back with an indignant turn of his face. I felt the anger rise in my face, burning my cheeks. _Why is he so idiotic?_

"This doesn't look good." Shippo whispered from the distance, probably by Sango and Miroku.

"I really hope he doesn't go and say something stupid to her." I heard Miroku add with tone of annoyance in his voice. As if. When did Inuyasha ever have a filter before he said something?

I heard a feminine sigh follow shortly. "I think it's a little late for that. He's past saying stupid things to her by now."

"Idiot never learns." Shippo mumbled.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed behind me, to Shippo, as he waved his fist in the air with a scowl. "Who are you calling idiot, idiot?"

"Kagome he's bullying me!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" His face met the ground after his yelp, creating a large hole that outlined his body. He mumbled something into the ground before picking up his face, spitting out rocks that were in his mouth.

"What was tha—" He stopped mid-sentence, his ears twitching quickly while he sniffed the air. His scowl deepened and he jumped to his feet, his hand shooting towards his Tetsusiaga that was safely tucked away in its sheath. When I followed the direction of his eyesight, I saw a large cyclone headed our way.

"A cyclone heading our way?" Sango voiced before it all dawned on us. Inuyasha's face met the floor once again when the cyclone reached us followed by a deep chuckle.

"Hey Kagome," I heard Koga's voice call out as I coughed from the dirt he scattered everywhere. I opened one eye, smiling kindly at him.

"Hey there Koga." He had one hand behind his back and a smile on his face. His blue eyes held a certain wildness to them, which was to be expected from a wolf demon, but they also held a sense of kindness to them.

"Koga." Inuyasha growled tapping his finger on his shoulder. There was visible dirt on his robe, most likely from when Koga stepped on him.

"Oh," Koga glanced in his direction and seemed thoroughly bored, as if his presence was of no importance. "It's you dog-turd. What do you want?"

Inuyasha shuddered from what I believe was irritation before clawing at him, but in a futile attempt because he swiped nothing but air. The fragments in Koga's legs still allowed him to be one step ahead of Inuyasha and his other enemies.

"I'll teach you to come and flirt with Kagome!" He yelled loudly, cracking his fingers in an attempt to swipe at him again. I was annoyed with this already; it happened too often and it was tiresome.

"Sit." I commanded, causing the bead necklace to pull on his neck and force his face back into the ground.

"Traitor." He muttered through the dirt with a glare. Koga looked to him before smirking and leaping in front of me. He pulled his hand from behind his back, presenting me with beautiful violet flowers. I gasped taking hold of them in my hands and took a whiff only to be overcome by their wonderful scent. Their perfume was so lovely and sweet that all my annoyance evaporated and I was left in a state of bliss. Koga's gesture had been undoubtedly charming and although it wasn't the first time he's given me flowers, I never expected it to reoccur. Maybe it was because he was a demon or perhaps since I spent so much time here and things like this never seem to occur I never expected anything.

"Would you look at that…" Sango wondered.

"His charisma is just outstanding." Miroku sighed enviously, bowing his head.

"Oh my, Koga." My fingers traced over their soft petals as if on instinct. "They're beautiful, thank you so much." I smiled. It was such a kind thing to do and it made me feel nice. There's not much chivalry in the feudal area per se. Koga was a great person and friend to me. I hadn't noticed Inuyasha jump to his feet until he popped up between Koga and me.

"There wasn't a necessity for that." He said coldly towards Koga who merely shrugged.

"There's no need for a necessity. I know girls appreciate that stuff and I smelled Kagome's scent around here."

"Koga you—" I pushed Inuyasha out of the way before he could start ranting fully and heard him protest in response. Ignoring him, I walked over to Koga, standing on the tips of my toes, and pressed my lips onto his cheek. When I pulled back there was a slight pink hue forming over his cheeks and he chuckled nervously.

"Huh?" I heard everyone behind me.

I ignored them and continued smiling. "Thank you, Koga."

He chuckled once more before nodding. "Anytime. See ya later, Kagome!" He turned and ran back from the direction he came from. When I turned around, I saw Miroku and Shippo with surprised looks on their faces. Sango had a huge smile and Inuyasha? He was visibly shaking from anger and jealousy. He didn't need to verbally confirm anything for me; I could practically see a red aura around his body. I don't get what's the big deal. It's not like I kissed the guy on the lips or anything.

"What?" I asked and Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

"You-you…" He stuttered as I stared him in the eye. "You just kissed him!" His voice was exasperated.

"On the cheek." I corrected as I walked past him over to the little camp sight Miroku set up for us. I could imagine he was fuming but I didn't want to deal with it right now.

Everyone was quiet for a while and it all seemed like a time bomb waiting to explode. That time bomb was Inuyasha and knowing him, he would blow up soon. I heard soft footsteps coming closer to me and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up and saw that it was Sango with a comforting smile on her face and a grilled fish in her other hand.

"Here you go." She said softly.

"Thanks Sango." I smiled holding the stick of grilled fish in my hand while I waited for it to cool. She sat down next to me, tucking in her legs as she stared at the blue sky.

"You know I don't really see why everyone is so surprised. It was nothing really."

"That's my point. He's a good friend."

"You don't like him, do you, Kagome?" She asked carefully, looking me in the eye and I shook my head. She grinned, turning her eyes back out towards the scene in front of us as Kilala jumped onto her lap. "He's annoyed." I exhaled deeply almost frustrated.

"I can imagine." She pointed with her head towards him. He was squatting with his back facing me but I could tell that his arms were crossed and he was sulking. Feeling the need to explain things to him, I stood up and marched over to him, the irritation dissipating from me. His ears twitched as I walked closer and I knew that he knew I was coming to talk to him. _Like always. _My mind added.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you done sulking?" I questioned, sitting neatly beside him. His golden eyes looked over at me once, before turning away with his nose held high. _Stubborn dog._

"Who told you I was sulking?"

My face remained emotionless. _Who are you kidding?_ "I can tell."

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you leave me alone?" I flinched from the harshness in his words, feeling how much they actually hurt and bothered me.

"Do you want me to?" If he would say yes then I'd probably return home. I needed to be away from him for a while if that was the case. He ignored the question as usual.

"You should go and wait for you wolf buddy, Kagome." He mocked avoiding eye contact with me. The anger that quelled not too long ago started to stir in me once again, causing my eyes to narrow.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care for Koga like that? He's just a friend."

"Feh," he snorted. "As if I were stupid enough to believe that. Right in front of our noses too, by all means, be happ—" He turned to look at me but his eyes went wide as fear flashed through them.

_This stupid stupid stupid idiot!_ I slammed my fist to the ground and stood up harshly, glaring at him. I watched as he cowered, probably thinking that I was going to say 'sit.' "Why don't you shut up for once?" I heard Kilala's meow behind me. "What's the problem with me kissing Koga's cheek, huh?"

"Oh no, here we go."

"I'm sick and tired of you always getting mad at me for talking or doing anything that's related with Koga! When you go and run off to Kikyo to kiss her or confess your _eternal_—" I drawled out the word and watched his face soften up. "Love for her I don't get half as mad or annoyed as you! You can do whatever you want without crap but me? You give me all the stinking anger in the world."

I was breathing heavily, finally releasing all my pent up anger that I had built up inside of me for a while. I wasn't as mad as I portrayed to be with Kikyo and him but more with the way he treated me whenever Koga was in the picture. His face was soft now and he reached over to grab my wrist.

"Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth, turning around and stomping off in the opposite direction towards the open forest.

"Hey bitch!" He called and I stopped my eyes flaring with fury. I spun sharply on my heel, rushing over to him so that I was merely a few inches from his face.

"Don't call me that. Do you understand?" He gulped and nodded once.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" I heard Miroku question.

"For a walk." I replied.

"What are you doing, go after her!"

"Do not follow me." I walked off hearing their voices fade as I continued through the small forest. After a while, I released a breath, holding onto a large tree trunk. I don't know what came over me… I've never spoken to Inuyasha like that before. I've never lost my temper before, especially like that. I mean us yelling at each other was the usual thing, but this time it went beyond a silly argument where I screamed that I wanted to go home and ran off.

My hand clutched over my heart. I don't know why I suddenly felt so wounded. But somehow it didn't surprise me; I had become accustom to sometimes feeling like this when put into the situation. _Inuyasha will never learn what it's like to be sensitive._ I sighed and rested upon a rock a few feet away.

My hand reached into my skirt pocket taking out the small jar where the two jewel fragments were. They shined dully emitting something peaceful and pure about them, even in the jar they were in, they looked special.

Once we finish collecting the shards and Naraku was dead, what would we all do? Will we have a reason to continue journeying with each other? Will Inuyasha run off to go to hell with Kikyo? I felt a small headache come along beginning at the base of my neck. I didn't ask to be her reincarnation, I didn't ask for the responsibility to gather the jewels and I certainly didn't ask to be part of a love triangle. I squeezed the jar in my hand tightly. I…don't think I'd trade it though, as weird as that sounds.

Meeting Inuyasha was no coincidence. I do love him and I think that's why I'm able to put up with half his crap. I remembered his stupid outburst about Koga and frowned, feeling a fraction of that anger again. Then again, a girl can only take so much!

The air became eerie and that pure serenity started fading away slowly. I whipped my head to see if I spotted anyone but there was no one and I didn't feel the presence of a shard. The past was full of demons and I wondered how the air could shift from pure to creepy? That's kind of ridiculous.


	2. Quiet Before the Storm

**Chapter 2 Quiet Before the Storm**

The jar remained tightly in my hand and I pushed any weird thoughts away from my mind focusing on the peace I was surrounded with right now. I stretched my legs out in front of me, swinging them like a child and giggling at the stupidity.

Suddenly my stomach grumbled and I reached down in surprise. _That's right I didn't even eat my fish._ Maybe I can eat one of the bags of chips I stashed in my bag. The sudden rustling of leaves scared me making me lose my balance and nearly fall off of the rock.

"Who's there?"

"There you are." Inuyasha said gently, coming into view from behind the bushes, relief coaxing his voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Inuyasha…" I whispered, actually surprised that he came to look for me after all I had said and did to him during our argument, even though it was well deserved. He was so stubborn that a majority of the time I was the one that apologized to him so that we could be on good terms again. He walked closer to me, his eyes holding no hostility for once.

"Still mad?" I simply shrugged mindlessly.

"Not really."

"You don't have to lie." Following his gaze I noticed his eyes were focused on the trees in front of us, as if they held something to truly capture his attention. Thinking about it, I didn't feel any ill angered feelings anymore. I wasn't furious like before, now I was just hungry to be completely honest and my stomach seemed to agree with my thoughts, a small rumble erupting from it. He sighed, nodding and taking a seat beside me on the rock. "Listen, I didn't mean to upset you, alright? I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

That was as close to an apology as I would get from his mouth. I knew him and he was the worst person to ever express any type of feeling that wasn't rage, which he expressed way too often. When fury overtook over his senses, his mouth blabbered away with whatever ran through his mind. _There he didn't feel the need to restrain himself,_ I thought to myself grimly.

"It's fine, let's just go." I hopped off the rock, landing safely on my feet while I patted my stomach after it made its opinion known again. "I'm starving." He gave me a weird look before crouching in front of me.

"Get on, it'll be faster." I nodded smiling and climbed onto his back as his hands held me securely against him. The wind blew against us causing his silver hair to whip around, tickling my nose. It felt nice, because now I knew I was with Inuyasha, any other thoughts evaporated for the moment. It was almost a sense of security when I was on his back like this. When we arrived back to the campsite Miroku was holding his staff in one hand and my bag in the other.

"Thanks," I grabbed the last bag of chips and stuffed them down my throat. _Clearly someone had been rummaging through my stuff for this to be the last bag._ The greasy salty goodness was heavenly in my mouth and I silently sent thanks to the future for such a great and convenient snack. The sun was starting to set throwing off colors of pink, red and orange across the sky in a rainbow effect while the sun lowered.

"Tomorrow we continue our search, no stopping half way."

"Come, come, stop being selfish and thinking of your needs." Miroku chided, waving his hand as he sat, with his back against a rock. Inuyasha's hands slammed his knees in disbelief at the monk's comment.

"Selfish?! We're here resting because of you guys!" Miroku merely smiled and shrugged not being particularly affected or offended by what he said.

"I was speaking of tomorrow." Inuyasha has repeated to us to no end that because of our human tendencies, we slow him down and that little 'issue' irks him to no end. Especially whenever Miroku asks to stop and rest at every town we walk through, but that's mainly due to the presence of a pretty woman. Inuyasha's hand smacked his face.

"Let us get to tomorrow first, Miroku."

"Enough children," Sango warned wiping her face with a small towel I lent her so that she could wash her face before she went to sleep. "Let's act like big boys." Inuyasha glared at him while Miroku smiled innocently. Dear god those two were such pains.

"Kagome, are you ready for bed?" Shippo asked, staring at the fact that my uniform was still on. _Oh, I forgot I had to change._ I shook my head, reaching into my bag to retrieve my pajamas and change.

During the night my eyes felt heavy but wouldn't close. The crackling of the warm fire kept me at ease and warm, although, I felt that weird pain in the pit of my stomach, images of our earlier fight flickering through.

I don't know what to do about Inuyasha and Kikyo. One day he may wake up and run away with her and not need me anymore and I'd just look like a fool. I can't blame him though…She was his first love after all. The woman he was willing to spend the rest of his life with. I sighed. _I wish I got to meet that side of Inuyasha for a bit._ If it wasn't for the cruel twist of fate they would probably be old and grey, married, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. I probably wouldn't have been born as Kikyo's reincarnation either.

However, they were separated and harbored immense guilt, anger and love for each other 'till this very day. I can't compete with what they had. Kikyo was a big part of his life and I can't wish her bad, even if she has wished it for me. She's not a bad person, I guess I see why she's so angry, but I don't see why she's hated me all this time. I didn't do anything to her—I wasn't even born around her time!

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice pulled me from my night thinking. His eyes seemed concerned as they looked at me, his eyes raking me over once, before he spoke. "Can't sleep?"

I shook my head. "Not really, you?"

"No."

"I probably should try to get some shut-eye." I turned back around and squeezed my eyes tightly shut, forcing any thoughts away from my mind for the time being. There was no use in torturing myself all night.

* * *

><p>"Do we even know where we're going?" Shippo was impatiently watching Inuyasha sniff at the ground for a trace of Naraku.<p>

"Shaddup." He muttered his nose not lifting an inch from the ground once.

"Is that even helping?" Sango also stared, unconvinced with his plan. Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes narrowed to near slits.

"I really hate you guys," Sango laughed, her whole body bouncing with joy as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Feeling's mutual!" She joked around before her face went straight and red, her body turning from a relax position to slight trembles of irritation.

"Ah," Miroku sighed contently a grin plastered on his face. My eyes instantly flickered down to notice his right hand had been grazing her butt and was now squeezing it gently. Sango's reflex kicked in and her hand made a loud contact with his cheek causing a loud 'smack' to be heard in far distances, probably the main reason why birds scattered from the trees wildly.

"Oh, now that's _gotta_ hurt." Inuyasha mumbled shuddering slightly before continuing his sniffing.

"Keep. Your. Hands. To. Yourself." She growled menacingly all while Miroku kept that cheesy smile on his face, a red palm print appearing slowly on his cheek. Now that had to have hurt, it even hurt me, but there he sat happily as if a mosquito had just bitten him. The man couldn't be brought down what could I say. Shippo hopped on top of his head to look up at us.

"Say Sango," She looked at the little fox. "Aren't you guys engaged?" Her face reddened in embarrassment, this time settling for a nod to answer him instead of using her voice. He scratched the tip of his nose idly. "Why does it bother you so much now? At least, it's with you and not other girls anymore." Miroku grabbed Shippo and held him close to him humming in content with his response.

"That's right Shippo!" I reached over and took him from Miroku's arms to hold him close to me, giving Miroku an incredulous look.

"Still Shippo," I looked down at him. "Even if they're engaged it doesn't mean that it's okay to do it in public. It's inconsiderate." Miroku rubbed the back of his head with his hand, smiling slightly, with no indication of shame or regret in his actions. His lecherous ways have gotten better but they haven't completely disappeared. Then again I don't think they ever will…it's like they're a part of him, just like his wind tunnel. Ack.

"That's right Shippo," Sango agreed leaning over and resting her hands on her knees. "And don't learn from—" she swung her fist directly behind her landing straight on Miroku's face before he grabbed her butt, leaving him dazed. "Him." She finished, satisfied, while we all shook our heads at the limp form on the ground.

"He never learns."

Inuyasha stood, his stance crouched but it wasn't an invite for me to climb on his back, but rather it reflected a defensive stance. I followed his gaze up ahead but saw nothing unusual. Suddenly as if I spoke too soon the wind started to howl and blow around wildly.

"Eek!" I squeaked, one hand flying to my skirt to hold the material against my legs so that it wouldn't fly up.

"What the hell?"

"Stay back." He warned in a low voice, his position unfazed, his back hunching even more threateningly.


	3. A Strike to the Heart

**Chapter 3 A Strike to the Heart**

"Took you quite a while, eh?" Suddenly a demon appeared before us. He was deathly pale—like chalk—with hair the color of the midnight sky braided down his back held together by a scarlet ribbon at the end. His eyes resembled the bold ribbon he wore in his hair—replicating the strange red color. His smug smile brought attention to anyone who laid eyes upon him and he oozed arrogance.

"Who in the hell are you?" This person had to be a demon, he didn't look human, far from it actually—besides he was floating in the middle of the air. He bowed slightly in the air before us in a mock sign of respect.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Sakurya." His smile remained in place but his eyes scanned over us once, sparkling each time his eyes roamed over one of us, before returning to their original position.

"I don't care who you are!" Inuyasha shouted his hands taking hold of his sword from his sheath that hung by his waist.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Sakurya mocked in a sing-song voice. "Draw your sword and use your windscar to blow me away?" Inuyasha froze, stunned not only with the fact he knew his name, but also the name of the technique of his sword.

"Who are you?" This time Miroku spoke up walking towards us. Sakurya faced him, his lips broadening as he glanced over him once.

"Miroku the monk. You're the one with the wind tunnel. Tell me, are you going to unleash it on me?" He stopped dead in his tracks as well taken by surprise, before glaring at him. His hand hadn't fully recovered from an overdose of poison from Naraku's insects and opening it now could be fatal for him.

His eyes wandered to Sango. "And Sango the demon slayer." He chuckled darkly finding something humorous every time he spoke. "It's an honor to meet you." He bowed towards her but warned her to refrain from using her Hiraikotsu seeing as it would be a wasted effort.

When his eyes moved to me, I nearly stumbled back on my feet. "You're Kagome." He didn't ask, he stated it as if he were sure. I don't understand how he knew us that well. I mean we were probably talked about around towns but not to this degree. "You're the reincarnation of that priestess." My body stilled and it felt as though my feet were nailed to the ground somehow not allowing me to respond. He descended near me, his eyes constantly looking from my face to down my body as if to inspect me. "Quite a resemblance if you ask me. I can see."

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha's blade came between us and missed him by mere inches. Sakurya stood straight, his face impassive—bordering boredom from the interaction. His lanky fingers touched his forehead while he shook his head.

"I was speaking and that was quite rude." He spoke firmly, narrowing his eyes. "I see you're insecure." His words were directed to me and if it were possible I remained even more unwilling to move. My body refused to respond to common sense.

His eyes flickered towards an angry Inuyasha who looked ready to pounce on him at any second. His fangs were exposed over his bottom lip in a feral snarl, growls emitting from his throat loudly in frustration.

"Inuyasha, you're the half-breed who fell in love with a human priestess. The same priestess this woman resembles." His lip curled up enjoying every second that he spoke. "You believed she betrayed you and you harbored ill feelings towards her, however, now that she is resurrected you've realized your love for her is still there, lingering in your heart." His tongue caressed every word softly making it sound like the feeling of velvet against skin. "It must be hard to travel with the woman who looks exactly like the first woman you nearly gave everything for."

I couldn't even turn to gauge how Inuyasha reacted to what he heard. I heard Sakurya's laugh but other than that I heard nothing else, the world tuned out and I was left alone to hear my own thoughts. Everything he voiced were the things I already knew but that hurt too much to be spoken about. Every time he stated another fact in relation to Inuyasha it was a strike to my heart.

"I told you your windscar wouldn't work." My mind managed to register that and when I looked over, I saw the windscar's trail on the ground but Sakurya remained standing. Inuyasha's breathing was becoming harsher since the windscar drained his energy whenever he used it at free will. That didn't stop him from cursing at the demon though while commanding that Sango and Miroku stay back.

"What the fuck do you want?" He probed. Anger was visible through his pores enveloping his whole body as his grip on the Tetsusaiga threateningly tightened causing the skin over his knuckles to strain viciously.

The guy dusted something off his kimono and shrugged. "To be entertained."

"How do you know about us?" Sango asked from behind, her hand on her weapon.

"I know about whoever I want. It's really that simple." It's almost as if he could know every detail about someone's life by staring intently at them. "Does she know?" He pointed his long finger at me but his attention was still on Inuyasha. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _Know what?_

"What are you talking _about_?" Inuyasha let loose his windscar again but Sakurya merely dodged it without much effort. He was extraordinarily fast. His speed was definitely in comparison to that of Entei, Hakudoshi's horse.

"Now now no need to be shy." He warned childishly before continuing. "It's clear your heart wants her, but does she know who you love more?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, making no other attempt to move while he stuttered over his words. I on the other hand felt like cold water splashed onto me. _Love more…?_ Inuyasha seemed cornered, his expression was a mixture of anxiety and trouble. _Was he telling me that it wasn't me he loved more but Kikyo?_

Suddenly, my fingertips went cold as all the rage and hurt I kept hidden away started to bubble up inside me, consuming my heart entirely. This unexplainable heat rose from the depths of my stomach taking a life of its own and crushing my insides. My fist shook as I squeezed it forcefully, nails digging into my flesh, leaving half-moon imprints into my palm. A single tear slipped from my eye without my consent, leaving a salty taste over my top lip.

"By the looks of your expression I'm going to take that as a no." He chuckled darkly turning his back to him. For a moment, it almost looked as if he pulsed. "Too bad, it could really change this girl's perspective."

I reacted harshly, snatching the bow from over my shoulder and reaching into my quiver to retrieve an arrow. As I aligned the arrow with the bow, I felt my ears burn with the rushing blood and my eyes sting with the salt water tears that tumbled down my face. I blinked away the obstruction and pulled the arrow back, perfecting my target.

"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha yelled jumping towards me once he saw my intentions, but Sakurya was able to knock him to the side with a swift movement of his arm.

"Inuyasha!" He got up slowly while Sango and Miroku raced over to him. When I turned back to him he was laughing loudly at me and I felt the blood continue to boil inside me to a dangerously hot degree.


	4. A Heart's Loss

**Chapter 4 A Heart's Loss**

"What the hell do you think is so funny?" I screamed unable to keep my voice from cracking. Although, I wasn't sure if it was breaking from the crying or from me screaming. My head was pounding from all the pressure.

"Just you. Your emotions guide you and your insecurities feed me." He replied curtly all laughter ceased. "You're willing to save a demon who _you _believe doesn't love you without hesitation. Excuse me if I find it a bit odd and comical. One doesn't find such a rare, sacrificial, human such as yourself everyday."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed again as he tried to make his way over to me in one bound while swinging his sword towards Sakurya, who dodged it within a blink of an eye and sent him flying once again against the ground. His grunts were heard as well as the hard fall of his body against the ground. My instincts nearly gave up on me and ran to his side to make sure he wasn't injured.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's Hiraikotsu missed him as well earning a large groan of frustration from her. Her weapon swiftly returned back to her but I could tell she was fuming. She rose the Hiraikotsu again over her head, ready to throw it towards him in hopes that it would strike him down.

_"__Your insecurities feed me." _My eyes widened. That's right, our insecurities and shock make him faster that's why his speed is still increasing. By surprising us and throwing out thoughts that we never voiced out loud he's shocked us.

"Would you like to know who the half demon loves more?" He taunted with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. "It's the answer you've been searching for." He was taking great joy in this, as if it were a game to him. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of my eyes so I swallowed once hoping to calm myself.

"I've heard enough of you." I pulled back the line of the bow more determined than before and let go. "Go!" I yelled as the arrow headed straight for his stomach. This would end it. My arrow would purify him and kill him.

Sakurya's smirk deepened, making something cold spread throughout my body as if warning me. I heard Inuyasha voice call out my name, as another attempt to reach me was stopped, when he found himself flung onto Miroku and Sango like a rag doll. "Oof!" I heard with the thudding of something heavy hitting the ground and the rough jingling of Miroku's staff soon following after.

"NO!" Sakurya rose his hand, extending two fingers, and effectively deflecting my arrow. He opened his mouth, licking the point of the arrow before smiling once again. He snapped his arm to the side, my arrow following his will within seconds, before flying around him and heading back towards me. It all happened within a three second span that I didn't have the chance to move.

"Heh," I exhaled roughly, my hands flying to my stomach. I blinked before looking down and seeing an arrow protruding halfway in from my stomach. There was blood appearing before my eyes, spreading all over my uniform. The glistening red liquid stained my fingers that were clutching my shirt without any other movements.

My hands shook slightly, as my body registered the pain, but my voice couldn't form a scream to let loose so I could express the pain. My legs buckled before giving out, as I fell onto my knees, breathing heavily and falling onto my side so the arrow wouldn't be pushed any deeper inside of me.

"KAGOME!" I heard Inuyasha roar. I felt soft delicate hands grab my head and I saw it was Sango who was frantic.

"Kagome no! You'll be okay!" She said in a poor attempt to comfort me as her hands caressed my head. The pain that I was in was excruciating and the arrow that pierced me was causing my breathing to slow. It felt as though I were drowning, unable to save myself. My arrow—the arrow I fired to kill Sakurya was shot back and used against me.

"You'll die you fucking bastard." Inuyasha's growl reached my ears and I noticed the subtle change in his voice, prickling my senses. _No!_

"You should be worried less about the arrow and more about the poison I added onto the arrow tip that is now flowing in her bloodstream," he chuckled once. "Well what's left of her blood anyways."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was seeing red and his body visibly shook with unpredictable rage. Every bone in his body told him to tear the animal limb from limb so that he could hear his cries of agony until he was no more but scraps on the ground. He could hear Kagome's shallow breathing meaning she was in a bad state.<p>

He dug his heel into the ground before lunging, swinging his sword towards Sakurya in order to end this quickly; he had no time to waste horsing around. He dodged with ease while Miroku, Sango and Shippo were worrying over Kagome. She was paling by the second to an unnatural translucent color and her breathing was coming out shorter and more ragged. The trio couldn't help but observe that Sakurya's speed was still exceeding Inuyasha's attacks.

"Miroku, we need to do _something_." The young demon slayer voiced, her brown eyes filled with concern as they flashed down to the weakened priestess who was regarding them.

"Let…me…up." She whispered softly. That sentence alone took much of the strength she did not have.

"Kagome don't move too much." Miroku warned reaching over to stop her. "The poison—"

"Just sit me down…my bow." Shippo placed the bow in her hand as she requested and took a small step back. Kagome reached over and grabbed an arrow from her quiver, noticing that her body was reacting in a much slower pace.

The demon was too distracted by Inuyasha to even sense her final decision. Sango kept her hands on top of her shoulders to keep her sturdy. With every ounce of energy she had left, Kagome closed her eyes and prayed silently. _"Let this work."_ She thought, releasing the arrow that flew as quickly as possible towards her target.

At the last second Sakurya sensed the arrow and jumped backwards, dodging it. His attention snapped towards the girl who fired it. He was amazed that she could still move, although, he could tell the poison was withering her away.

Feeling her body even weaker than a few moments ago, Kagome collapsed onto her friend's lap, causing the demon slayer to instantly lean over in concern. She was now breathing heavily, but she obligated her body to cooperate with her until she talked to Inuyasha. She had to see him once more before her eyes closed or she wouldn't forgive herself.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate in taking the opportunity to penetrate his sword through the demon's shoulder, causing him to howl in pain. With the distraction Kagome set, Inuyasha was able to strike him once at the very least, but once was all he needed in order to slow down his movements. Without thinking it over he ripped the sword out, tossing it to the side, and let his claws shred through Sakurya's skin.

Sakurya continued his agonized screams, damning the girl for distracting him and damning himself for getting involved with this group. He realized each member harbored fears and he thought if he could kill them then he would be able to increase his power tenfold. However, he underestimated their determination and their strength.

"I hope you rot in hell you pathetic excuse for a demon." Inuyasha's voice was completely different than it usually was. It was deep and raspy and filled with malice and hate. His sclera was a deep red with blue irises while purple jagged lines appeared on the sides of his face. The demon blood in him awakened and was overriding his senses now that Tetsusaiga was no longer in his possession which made the killing of Sakurya that much simpler. With his longer claws he shredded him into tiny bits, until he was nothing more than a pile of red glistening blood.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out, but when he whipped around towards them, they flinched at his appearance. They worried over his reaction towards them due to his lack of self-control when he was a demon, but the spark of recognition in his eyes quelled their concerns over the subject.

His body was hot with anger, his blood boiling with adrenaline, but his heart was saddened. The sadness consumed any other emotion in his body and he felt the rage dissipate, leaving him in his purified form, as he raced towards Kagome. She was lying frailly on top of Sango's legs, the arrow sticking out from her stomach, as she gasped for air.

"Inu…yasha." She whispered with an air of a smile forming on her pale lips. Inuyasha felt his heart constrict as he took her soft hand in his, feeling them slightly cooler than they usually were. He knew he should've run at that very moment to Kaede's hut so that she could help them, but for some odd reason he couldn't do anything but hold Kagome's delicate hand in his. "You came back…in time…" Her skin was several shades whiter than he's ever seen on her and he was suddenly washed with an overwhelming feeling.

"Kagome…" His voice cracked feeling the knot in the back of his throat forcing its way up. "You're going to be okay. We're going to take you back to Kaede's village and patch you up an' you're going to be skipping around again telling me to sit and how much you hate my idiocy." He sniffed not only trying to convince her, but also trying to convince himself of his own words. However, he knew that what he was saying wasn't the case anymore and the picture he had spoken faded before his eyes causing a lonely tear to escape and fall onto the girl's uniform. Kagome's smile widened, as she felt the warmth of his tears comfort her heart.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for that…fight." She was struggling to speak but she was aware that she would become unconscious any second now and that the poison would overcome her, so she willed herself to speak until her eyes saw neither Inuyasha's soft face nor the blue sky behind him. Sango started to cry, noticing that the outcome of this meant Kagome's death and she wished and prayed that by some miracle she could be saved. Inuyasha shook his head vigorously refusing to accept this.

"No I'm sorry, Kagome. You have _nothing_ to feel bad about! You were right I was a selfish bastard."

Kagome shook her head weakly. "No…" she let go of his hand only to stroke his face. "You had every right to feel the way you did…K-Kikyo is the woman you love."

The demon slayer's tears were a river falling onto her hands and now both the monk and fox were feeling choked up, knowing that someone as kind as Kagome was leaving them. Life was cruel.

_"__Lady Kikyo died protecting the Sacred Jewel and loving Inuyasha, only to be reincarnated into Kagome, who carried out that very same duty. Who would've known that she would share the same fate once again?"_ Miroku thought bitterly, as his attempt to mentally accept her fate pained him greatly.

She was the ray of sunshine in the group the reason they all stuck together and had learned to trust each other and it seemed as though that ray would be gone, like magic. What would it be like without Kagome's bubbly presence on this journey? Would the journey even be able to be continued?

"I love you, Kagome!" Inuyasha finally shouted in despair, feeling her life slip away from between his fingers like sand. His eyes were glassy as the tears streamed down his face unable to hold them back anymore. He let go of his guard realizing that the woman he loved most in this world had only minutes left. "With you I learned to love again. I learned to smile and laugh. I love you!" _You were made for me…_

His confession may not have been in the best situation but it certainly comforted her heart and made her smile while it made Sango's constrict in her chest.

_"__This is not how Kagome pictured this…"_

Her bloody fingers caressed a light trail over Inuyasha's cheek. "I'm sorry…I'm leaving…y-you bloody." Her usually high pitched voice was merely a strangled whisper trying to be heard by her beloved.

"I don't care." He replied ruefully, his voice breaking, as he caught her hand and held it against his cheek. He thought that if she kept contact with him and he held onto her then she would be bound to stay. "Don't leave."

"I don't want to." Kagome answered truthfully feeling a strong attachment to life at that moment unlike ever before. She whimpered at the sudden cold feeling poking at her from the inside, causing him to press her into his chest. "Inuyasha," She smiled, barely able to tilt her chin up, as he leaned down towards her, his lips pressing against hers. His silver hair fell over his shoulders, creating a curtain of privacy for them.

As soon as his lips touched hers he felt an instant warmth in contrast to how cold they truly were envelop him. He felt at home here and that made him cry more. The fact that he had finally accepted his feelings and felt at place with Kagome only to have her ripped away, just like Kikyo fifty years ago. Kagome moved her lips softly against his, tears of joy and sadness streaming down her face, mingling with his at the base of her neck.

"_I love you…_" She whispered into the air when she pulled away before her eyes closed. Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened to see Kagome's form lying unmoving on his lap with her eyes shut, a peaceful expression on her face.

"Kagome!" He yelled cupping her face between his hands, ignoring the fact that his claws were covered with her blood. "Kagome! Kagome!" He was unable to accept that her eyes were closed without the ability to ever open again, so he gently shook her repeatedly. Shippo was sobbing into Sango's chest as she wailed over her friend's departure. Miroku prayed for her with tears of his own silently falling onto the grass beneath him. The loss of the warmth of the sun of their group was hard.

From the bushes there was a rustling sound where everyone turned to look to see Kikyo's mournful expression. Her eyes fell upon Kagome who lied motionless and bleeding. Inuyasha was crying, distraught, and Kikyo felt the sorrow in her soul as another woman he loved was taken away. She walked over to them, kneeling so that she was at their level, her focus on the young girl.

"Lady Kikyo," Miroku said in disbelief as she touched the girl's forehead, feeling the coolness beneath her hands. Kagome had helped her many times without hesitation—the girl she hated at one point had saved her—a dead woman—countless times. Now she felt sadness and determination.


	5. Other's Shoes

I haven't updated this story in such a long time which is odd because its actually finished. So it should be up completely within the next two weeks!

As everyone can possibly tell, the story bounces back forth between two perspectives:

-Kagome's

-Third Perspectives.

So if there's any confusion when I write the word _"I"_ that's in the tense of first person, meaning the story is being told from Kagome's POV.

When I mention any other character including Kagome then that means it's being told by the third party perspective. It will usually have a line break where it indicates the change in perspectives.

Otherwise enjoy! Leave thoughts, comments and suggestions!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Other's Shoes<strong>

"Sister Kagome!" I heard someone say in a high pitched voice. It had to be a female's voice. I stirred ignoring it when I heard it again. "Sister Kagome!"

I snapped up from my bed and looked around to see that I was in Kaede's hut. _Huh? Wasn't I supposed to be dying right now?_ Nothing was making sense. _I wonder where Inuyasha is._ A little girl ran in the hut with a smile on her face. Her brown eyes shined with excitement as she clutched the bow she carried in between her hands. She looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Sister Kagome." My eyes widened at the unfamiliar term that escaped this little girl's lips. I don't remember having a little sister.

"Yes Kaede?" _What?_ I just answered as if I knew what I had to say but… I don't? Kaede? She's a little girl though, probably fifty years younger. Am I in the past somehow? Fifty years ago?

"I'm getting better with my aim would you like to see?" I nodded and stood up carefully, letting the blanket fall to the floor. I looked down to see myself in priestess attire and I inwardly gasped. _What's going on?_

I followed Kaede outside where she took an arrow, aligned it with the bow, and aimed at a hole marked on the tree in front of her. When she shot it, she was able to hit it dead on and I had to admit I was pretty impressed with her accuracy.

"That's great Kaede! Now to teach you the arrow of sealing." _What the hell is that?_ I don't even know how to do that. Why is my mouth speaking of its own accord? I grabbed the arrow from her quiver and aligned it with the bow. _Oh no…_ I closed my eyes letting the energy flow from me and shot the arrow. When I opened my eyes I saw that it landed exactly at the spot I aimed for.

"That is the arrow of sealing. We use it on demons that are rather difficult to kill." I explained. "It sends them into a deep sleep and only the one that fired it may awaken the one fired if so desired."

That's the arrow that was used on Inuyasha. _Inuyasha!_ My eyes caught something shining and when I looked down, I saw the Shikon Jewel—whole—around my neck. _Could it be…I'm living out Kikyo's life?_

* * *

><p>Demons were attacking me from every corner and I used my last arrow to kill the demon that had chased after me for the jewel. Night had fallen and I was physically and mentally exhausted from killing demons. My senses made me alert to another presence behind me. Due to the light that the lightening produced my eyes saw a figure huddled in the trees beyond the dark forest. <em>Inuyasha!<em>

"Are you after the jewel?"

"What jewel?"

"If you don't know then never mind. Stay away from me if you value your life however." I warned. I turned to leave but my legs felt limp and gave out from fatigue. _No wake up! I want to speak to Inuyasha._

The next morning I woke up safely in my home and was told some villagers found me passed out in the forest. After realizing I was alone I tied my hair with a white ribbon and wandered around after watching Kaede practicing. The children of the village had asked me with enthusiasm to spend the day with them and with the bright grins they had on their faces I couldn't resist.

"Lady Kagome, you're so pretty, thank you for playing with us." I giggled softly and kissed the little girl's head.

"Of course, I enjoy playing with you children."

"Sister Kagome!" I turned to see Kaede run towards me with a basket of flowers in her hands and a smile on her face. I felt this warmth in my stomach and I understood the love Kikyo had for her younger sister. Suddenly a blur of red jumped behind her and my hands moved of their own accord to grab my bow.

"Kaede get down!" I yelled and she did as instructed, sliding onto the floor and throwing her hands over her head as I fired an arrow. The figure dodged it, escaping it by mere luck.

"Feh," _Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Recognize me. It's me Kagome! I'm not Kikyo._ "Hello Kagome," He cracked his fingers, smirking darkly at me. _Oh for the love of god. _"I know what the Sacred Jewel is so why don't you hand it over and I won't make your day hard, okay?"

"You're the person from the trees…" I said idly. _Well duh, last night was the night of the new moon—he was human._ "However, you're different today." My eyes wandered down his form, piecing everything together. "Oh I see, you're only a half demon." He snapped his teeth at me, clearly insulted at my choice of words. _Typical Inuyasha._

"Watch it, bitch." _Filthy mouth even back then_. I inwardly sighed. Some things never change. "I'll fight you for it." I felt myself raise an eyebrow at his bold audacity. "Get the kid out of the way and fight me."

"Go and hide in the bushes Kaede." She nodded and ran off. Within seconds, I had Inuyasha pinned onto the tree, his cocky bravado diminished but with his mouth still running. I was able to learn his name by his mouth but he warned me that the smell of demon blood lingered on me so he'd easily find me. Things were apparently just starting to get interesting.

* * *

><p>"You have to help me get the arrow out of her stomach." Kikyo said softly as she stared at the blood that continued to leave Kagome's body. She looked chalky and her lips were bordering a faint purple color. If the poison didn't kill her then the loss of blood surely would. The priestess worried if she could somehow save the girl before she really met a terrible end.<p>

"But won't that hurt her?" Sango's concern was evident as she cradled Kagome's face in her hands. Kikyo watched the action in fascination, analyzing how caring the gesture was, but shook her head to answer Sango's question.

"It seems she's dormant for now." She turned her eyes away from the demon slayer to Inuyasha and Miroku, giving them a faint nod. "On the count of three you must do it swiftly."

"One,"

"Two" Inuyasha's fingers gripped the arrow as the tension radiated throughout his body. His eyes didn't move from Kagome's face as Kikyo counted.

"Three!" Inuyasha plucked the arrow from Kagome's stomach, causing her body to arch in response before settling back down without any further reactions. Seeing that the arrow was removed it also allowed the blood to begin pouring out faster. At the sight of the ruby liquid, Kikyo and Sango grimaced. Sango reacted before anyone else, standing and heading over to retrieve a damp towel to wipe the blood of her closest friend. Kikyo in turn wasted no time in removing Kagome's shirt, eliminating any sort of barrier between them, which left her in her bra. Miroku and Inuyasha felt slightly uncomfortable at the sight of Kagome's flesh exposed like that but pushed it aside so that they would remain by her side.

"I'll absorb the poison and close the wound before she's truly gone." Kikyo whispered placing her hands over the girl's body. Inuyasha's ears twitched and his stomach jumped, his hand grabbing her wrist—stopping her.

"Won't you be injured?" She didn't answer with a verbal answer but Inuyasha understood. "There's no other way?"

"She'll die." Inuyasha didn't want either woman to suffer but at the moment Kagome was dying and she wouldn't be able to be resurrected like Kikyo. He released her hand with a look of dismay and Kikyo concentrated on the girl's wound.

_"__I'll be badly wounded after this, but it seems fair enough. The girl is…a part of me and Inuyasha would never forgive himself. He'd lose two."_


	6. In The End

**Chapter 6 In the End**

A lot of time had passed and Inuyasha and I had grown close. He was still a hard-headed, nasty person but that's to be expected. My stomach had these occasional sharp pains that would cause me to bend over in discomfort but they disappeared within minutes. I found myself silently praying over some beads that I recognized as the 'beads of subjugation.'

_Kikyo must've wanted to give these to Inuyasha to control him around her and the villagers, considering the fact that he was spending a majority of his time around them and he still wanted the sacred jewel._

"Are those the beads of subjugation?" Kaede asked groggily as she yawned. I must've woken her up from her sleep. I nodded. "For Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I need to make sure he's not going to attack me for the jewel." Before I knew it I was smiling at nothing in particular. "Now what's a good trigger word?" _Sit._ "Beloved. Yes that's perfect." _Beloved?_ She thought of beloved and I came up with sit? What a world of a difference.

I met up with Inuyasha with the beads tucked safely away in my sleeve. He gave me a small lip taint left behind by his mother. The moment he gave it to me I felt a warm flutter in my stomach and I knew I couldn't give him the beads. It didn't feel appropriate anymore.

That night I applied it to my lips and found myself smiling at my own reflection. I looked like an ordinary woman my age. However, I wasn't and I knew that. I never questioned my duties as a priestess but lately…

Is this what love is? _Yes._

While picking flowers with Kaede, a few days after, I heard the screaming of villagers. I looked up and saw demons swarming the skies. Terror flooded through my system as I realized that I didn't sense them.

"I didn't sense them?" I ran with Kaede towards the village and noticed Inuyasha had a head start at striking down demons.

"Inuyasha!" I called and he whipped his head around to look at me before he turned back and continued with his own attacks.

"Took you long enough, Kagome!" I aimed my arrow and released, striking the closest demon.

"Forgive me." The demons weren't all purified. _That's right, Kikyo's spiritual powers weakened when she fell in love with Inuyasha. Tsubaki mentioned that love would weaken her. _My body forced me to lose focus in search for Inuyasha when I heard Kaede's alarmed voice.

"Watch out sister Kagome!"

Her arrow didn't have the desired effect that would destroy the demon since she was so young so it started going after her. My heart raced and my fingers went numb as I fired my arrow at the demon hovering over her. The sound of her high-pitched scream made my blood run cold; I knew the outcome of my doing. Kaede held her eye, which was oozing blood, with a trembling hand.

"I'm o-okay." Guilt struck me wholly and dread filled my body. As I took a step in her direction to take her and treat her wounds, the evil heavy aura of demons came closer. Pivoting on my heel, I fired my arrows non-stop, killing any demon in my way, until they were all dead. Kaede whimpered in pain, causing my bottom lip to tremble while tears brimmed my eyes and I released another arrow.

I left Kaede sleeping soundly to visit Inuyasha and explain how guilty I felt of the results of my doing. He soothed me by trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault—that it was an accident but even his words couldn't quash the gripping feeling I felt of regret. It was like a stifling emotion that gnawed at the inside of my belly whenever I gazed at her. The loss of her eye would always serve as a constant reminder of my failure. I silently cursed the jewel for hurting anyone who it crossed paths with.

"Don't you ever get tired of fighting?" I voiced again not by free will.

"I don't know what you mean." He answered sitting beside me.

"I mean wouldn't you want to live a normal human life? The jewel can grant you that. It is true that it can be used for evil but it can also be used for good."

He sat in wonder, staring off into the sky. "What would happen to you?"

"The jewel would cease to exist." I whispered to the wind. "Without its existence I wouldn't have a duty to protect it from the hands of evil—I'd be an ordinary woman." _This longing I feel in my chest…_

"I'll do…it." I turned my head to him and saw him blushing slightly.

"You will?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you here tomorrow at dawn." He nodded and we walked back to the canoe we used to arrive here with. Upon stepping off I ended up in Inuyasha's arms and just like in real life I blushed. He hugged me and I felt like crying. He wasn't hugging me, he was hugging Kikyo.

"Kagome, I will become human—I'm not just saying that. I will do it, so we can live a normal human life and you can become my wife." My eyes widened at his confession. I knew of his desire to be by her side all his life but I never heard him say that before and it struck me down like bricks. I felt sick but my body willed me to move and I found myself kissing him before making our way back to the village.

I lied in bed pensive. _Tomorrow's the day that Kikyo dies—that I die. Tomorrow I'll experience the betrayal and pain that she felt that day. I-I wish I didn't have to go through this._ All too soon I fell asleep and awoke the sun already starting to rise. I grabbed the jewel and ran to the spot.

"Oh I'm so very late!" When I arrived no one was there as expected. I took out the lip stain to apply on my lips when I noticed, too late, the presence behind me. A sharp pain came from my shoulder and I saw the man that was supposed to be Inuyasha standing before me. I didn't even hear him. I knew the rest of the story and how this would end so when he left, I struggled to drag myself back to the village, bow and arrow in hand. When my eyes caught Inuyasha's fleeting figure, I felt a knot form in my stomach.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled and he turned around towards me, his eyes holding hurt and fury in them. _I'm sorry…_ I let go and the arrow struck him, causing him to let go of the jewel he possessed in his hand. I staggered over to the jewel, dropping to my knees as I clutched it to my chest, pain searing through my shoulder. A tear fell from my eye at the realization of what I had just done while everyone gathered around me.

"Lady Kagome!"

"All for this…" My voice stung with betrayal but my mind knew better. _No, it wasn't Inuyasha. It was Naraku._

"We have to clean those wounds." Kaede hurried anxiously but I knew it was too late. It all ended here for Kikyo and it would end here for me too. There was no changing the past.

"Listen to me Kaede, take the jewel and burn it with my body. I shall take it to the other world so that it will never fall in the hands of evil again." My shoulder stung painfully and my eyes started losing focus. Before I knew it, the world seemed to go black and I felt my life leaving my body.

I heard Inuyasha's voice speak my name and suddenly I opened my eyes, seeing myself in front of him. When I looked up, Uresui was standing beside me with a satisfied look on her face while Inuyasha's held disbelief.

"I am your mother." She extended her arms towards me so that she could envelop me. I realized I was still playing out Kikyo's life. With a simple touch, I killed Uresui and tried to kill Inuyasha next, though luckily in a futile attempt. I was dropped over the cliff and fell to my demise.

When I awoke I was in the middle of a forest, leaning against a tree, and in front of me was the well that I used to travel between the worlds.


	7. Come To Terms

One more chapter to go!

Ness

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Come To Terms<strong>

Out of there popped out a pretty girl. She wore a familiar skirt and shirt that resembled a uniform. Her hair was loose and black, flowing freely down her back down to her waist with bangs framing her face. _K-Kikyo…?_

Was she _me?_

* * *

><p>Kikyo had absorbed all the poison from Kagome's body, purifying it through her own body. She felt relieved but also pained from the effects of the poison, although, she kept the latter quiet so that no one would worry. She'd keep her discomfort to herself and continue to display that she remained unaffected by it.<p>

Kagome seemed to be having trouble internally as if she were in a bad dream at the moment. Kikyo felt that during the purification process but didn't know what it was. That's when she realized that Kagome wouldn't wake up until she was ready, even with the purification.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked sitting beside her, his eyes flickering from one woman to the other.

"I removed the poison from her body. The herbs Sango applied to her should heal her wound without scarring." She avoided eye contact with him, fearing that burning desire to hold him would resurface again. She willed it to subside so she wouldn't lose her concentration.

"Will she wake up?"

"Whenever she's ready to allow herself to." Was the priestess' only response as she wrung the towel and placed it over the girl's head.

Inuyasha usually felt uncomfortable by the two women being within the same area but his attention had been so focused on Kagome that he had no time to even question his feelings for Kikyo. He didn't know how he felt about that but all he knew was that he wanted Kagome to wake up. He wanted her to yell at him and get mad and tell him to sit a million times, but most of all he wanted her to live.

* * *

><p>Kikyo's twinkling eyes caught sight of me and a kind smile decorated her petite features, enhancing her beauty. <em>I can see why Inuyasha fell in love with her. Her smile was surely something to look at.<em>

"Kagome,"

"What do you want?" My voice sounded sharper and colder than intended to and I saw Kikyo flinch in response. If things were as they seemed to be then she wasn't the cold woman she portrayed to be. She was probably kinder and softer in her tone and gestures. She sat down in front of me, propped on her heels, with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Inuyasha's been looking for you." Her eyes were filled with sadness as she lowered them to the ground beneath us.

I scoffed. "I doubt it."

"He really does care about you, Kagome." Her voice was firm and it felt as though she were telling the actual me this for reassurance. My eyes flickered to hers, widening slightly.

"I…"

"Kikyo!" I heard Inuyasha call loudly past the bushes. "Where is that stupid girl?" Kikyo's face seemed to brighten at the sound of his voice while my heart lurched from behind my chest. She stood up and ran off, waving to me before she went. I looked over and saw she left her bag.

"Sorry Inuyasha." The two of them embraced in a hug and I felt that gut-wrenching pain in my stomach tearing me in two. I watched as the man I loved, love someone else and I…accepted it…letting him go…

_Is that how Kikyo felt then?_ She knew she wasn't a live woman anymore and was giving up her own happiness for his. She could never walk amongst us as a live being again and that's why she accepted her fate but she also felt bitterness in her heart, bitterness that she was damned to a fate she did not want. However, she still loved him and whenever she watched him and me she must've felt sorrow knowing that it was her in his embrace before. She watched the person she loved fall in love with someone else…and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't even fight for him, it'd be pointless. So she settled for his happiness at the cost of her own.

I felt tears streaming down my eyes as I clutched my shirt and broken bow against me. _I understand now more than ever. _Kikyo ran back, her hair flying wildly behind her. She bent down and grabbed her bag placing her dainty hand, delicately, on my shoulder giving it a small shake.

"Hey," She said in a soft voice. "You're stopping yourself from going back. Don't be fooled." Before I could ask her what that meant she was on her feet, giggling back to an annoyed Inuyasha's side.

"Oh stop your moping!"

"I ain't moping!" He argued back huffing as usual while Kikyo happily followed behind him. They both disappeared from my line of sight and something in me cracked. I was suddenly more alone than I felt two minutes ago with Kikyo sitting before me. The tears seemed endless and my grip on the bow tightened as my despair grew. Following Kikyo's life, I seem to understand her more than before…but I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome. I have my very own life to live.

"She…" I sniffled, wiping my eyes. "She said to not stop myself from going back."

_What does that mean?_ I'm probably dead right now but I guess that's better than living as a person who I'm not. I closed my eyes feeling the salt water tracks that ran down my cheeks, dry.

"Inuyasha…" I mumbled when I felt a sudden acute pain in my stomach where the arrow had struck me. "Ugh…" I groaned opening my eyes to find a different scenery than the greenery and trees.

_Huh? This isn't the well._ It looked like a small hut; I looked around and saw Miroku against the corner cradling his staff between his arms with his head bowed as he slept—a mourned expression on his face. My eyes didn't find Inuyasha, which I found strange. _He usually never leaves my side when I'm hurt. _

I saw a second bow resting upon the entrance of the hut. My nose wrinkled to the side, confused. A second bow? Is Kikyo here? I didn't see her around but I knew that the bow belonged to her. When my eyes dropped to my stomach, I noticed the arrow was completely gone from my abdomen and all that was there were gauges wrapped tightly around my wound. Not only that but to my surprise, I wasn't in my uniform anymore, but rather I was in Inuyasha's robe causing me to blush slightly. It ended short on me, brushing by the tops of my thighs, when the pain shot once through my stomach. I groaned, placing my hand over it carefully.

"Kagome!" I heard Sango yell as she made her way over to me. Soon I was enveloped in her arms as she hugged me close to her. I grinned, glad that I was able to see her again.

"Sango."

"Oh Kagome, you're okay!" She cried, a huge smile on her face, while Shippo appeared beside her, beaming from ear to ear.

"Kagome!" Miroku stirred, his eyes slowly opened and saw me sitting down in Sango's embrace. He snapped up instantly and ran over to me.

"Kagome!" I laughed lightly at everyone echoing my name, content to be myself again surrounded by my friends. I never thought hearing my name would bring me this much joy. The floorboards creaked and when I looked up I saw Inuyasha standing by the doorway. His face was shocked, his eyes holding a mixture of sadness and joy.

"Kagome…" I sat up straighter with Sango's help and nodded.

"Inuyasha." He ran over to me and grabbed my hand in his.

"Are you okay?" I cupped his hand with my other one, smiling. _He's concerned about me and my well-being._ I felt a spark blooming in my stomach at the knowledge of that.

"You're awake." A soft voice acknowledged.

"Kikyo." She stood straight, her eyes looking towards me with no hatred or hostility in them. They looked mournful…as she watched us. I felt Inuyasha's immediate discomfort as the two of us spoke in the same room. He was worried over the reaction I would have over this. Tension suddenly filled the room with everyone's pending reactions. Sango threw Miroku a worried glance and Shippo covered his ears for precaution.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha started nervously. "She helped save you." My eyes widened in shock. I never thought I'd hear that. I was used to saving Kikyo but I always had my doubts if given the opportunity she'd save me. I was proven wrong at this moment and confirmed that she in fact is a noble, kind, yet misunderstood woman.

"You're strong to have withstood that long." She continued, remaining where she stood, making no attempts to get closer to any of us. "Anyone else would have died within minutes of the poison contact."

"She purified it." Sango's voice held obvious gratitude. "Through her own body." My head whipped to see her.

"But Kikyo that'll hurt you! It'll weaken you against Naraku's miasma!" She said nothing verbally but in her eyes I saw she knew all this from the start and was determined to do it anyways in order to save me. My heart softened towards her. "Kikyo, thank—" When everyone turned back to her, she had gripped her bow tightly and exited the little hut saying nothing else.

Inuyasha looked at her with something in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher but in the end smiled slightly. He was thanking her for what she did for me. I could never thank her enough for what she did; it'll always be in my heart. My hand clutched over my heart. Everyone's attention was back on me, their expressions worried, and that's when they suddenly started asking me if I needed anything, which I kindly declined.

_Thank you Kikyo. Thank you very much._


	8. Epilogue

And this is the end of my short little story! It was something that came to mind ages ago and had to write down. It's been fun diverting into a different category of writing and I enjoyed delving into certain topics that I had while I watched this show. Now, it's not to say that what I write is true since everyone has a different opinion on who Inuyasha loved more. Personally, I don't believe the love that Inuyasha has for either woman can compare on the same level to each other because he loved them both for different reasons.

Inuyasha will always have a special place in my heart seeing as though it was one of the first anime's I ever watched and still to this very day is my absolute favorite. I hope you guys feel the same if you're taking the time to read this but overall thank you for stumbling upon this short fan fic.

Ness

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Epilogue<strong>

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Sango asked doubtfully as I stood up on my own. I nodded feeling fine after a day of recovery. She of course didn't believe me and hovered over me until I walked outside.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She gave me an 'are you kidding me' look while I just laughed. I needed to change out of Inuyasha's robe that way he didn't start whining about it and besides I needed to see if the blood stain disappeared from my clothing. "We need to go back on our search."

"The search can wait until you're a hundred percent better." She quipped. Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of us holding my bag in hand with one eyebrow raised.

"Why are you up?" His voice held no humor, a serious look crossing his features and I moaned, exhaling heavily.

"Not you too." He handed Sango my bag and held my arm gingerly with his hand, his face softening up. It was hard to believe that it was Inuyasha standing before me. He was usually so harsh and cold that this kind side of him was nice to see once in a while, especially now.

"You should be resting."

"I did!" I defended myself. "All of yesterday! I don't want to be in bed anymore."

"Stop being stubborn." He protested while rolling his eyes clearly not pleased with my response. If I left it to them they'd all strap me to a futon and not let me leave for a month until they considered me fully recovered.

"Look who's talking." He snorted walking to the opposite side of the hut while dragging me gently with him.

"Well I usually am fine. My body's built differently."

I just saved the argument and followed him slowly through the green grass until we reached an open garden. It had tall trees and flowers everywhere that it felt pleasant being surrounded by them.

"Oh wow…" I breathed kneeling by the pale pink flowers. They were beautiful and smelled amazing, a mixture of sweet but not sweet enough to burn the nose.

"When you got struck with your arrow, I wasn't sure what to do." He admitted breaking the silence and I turned to look at him, rubbing the petals in between my fingers. "It was my worst nightmares all over again." He sat beside me, his hands between his legs holding him up.

"No one expected him to send it right back at me." He shook his head, his gaze on the flowers now.

"I know I didn't want you to die." He confessed timidly. "What Sakurya said…" He trailed off and I cringed, returning my gaze to the flowers in front of me. "It wasn't supposed to be said out loud." I laughed dryly at the irony and agreed.

"I can imagine."

"It's not what you think though. It's just I didn't want someone throwing what I felt out there for everyone to know." He growled, his fingers digging at the ground in response to his anger. He wasn't good at feelings—let alone voicing them—that much I knew. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

I just shrugged like nothing because I wasn't feeling anything at the moment. I wasn't happy or mad or sad. It was a topic I wanted to avoid for the time being but one look at Inuyasha's face warned me that that wouldn't be the case.

"It's over with." He cast his dark golden stare towards me stunning me and making me lose focus.

"The answer isn't what you think, Kagome. I'm sorry I didn't say anything." He whispered his intense gaze not removing from me. He was scrutinizing me, his eyes trying to tell me something.

_Isn't what I think?_ Sakurya had mentioned that the answer could change my perspective when I knew who he loved more. He knew I wouldn't want to know the answer if I was upset and he used that against me. Before I lost consciousness I remember Inuyasha's eyes holding fear and panic; he let down all his guard and when we had kissed…it was different then the first time. His lips moved as if he were trying to express something to me. Recalling the bad dream I had while I was blacked out everything slowly pieced together. I suddenly knew who he loved more. I smiled and stood up, feeling the wetness in my eyes as I tried to hold them back. _I really have to stop crying._

"Kago—" Inuyasha shot to his feet like a firecracker but jolted when I jumped onto my toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When I pulled back, he was stunned. His bright gold eyes were wide, his eyebrows arched, and his mouth…that might as well been on the floor from how low it hung. I giggled and he snapped out of it.

"I'm going to change." I sang watching a pink blush form over his cheeks when his eyes raked over me once, noticing I was in his robe still. I walked away humming a sweet melody that came to my mind. It sounded like a lullaby and I took a deep breath ignoring the sharp pain in my lower abdomen that cried at the action.

Sango had my uniform laid out for me. She explained how long it took her to get all the blood out before it dried. Shrugging into my shirt softly, Shippo leapt into my arms while clutching at my chest gently with relief.

"We were all so scared, Kagome." He cried and I smiled, kissing his head.

"It's all okay now, Shippo." He nodded, wiping his eyes.

"All of us, especially Inuyasha, are glad you're still with us!" Miroku peered into the hut, surprisingly with his hand over his eyes. _What exactly happened while I was unconscious?_

"Are we ready to go?" He asked and I stood up, holding onto Shippo.

"Yep!" Slipping on my shoes, I walked out, the sun shining brightly as everyone smiled at me. The journey was far from over and as if by response the shards in my pocket pulsed.

"Hurry up will ya?" Inuyasha huffed impatiently.

"Will you leave her alone?" Sango demanded. "She's still not fully recovered."

"Feh," I rolled my eyes taking hold of my bow tightly.

"You're so inconsiderate sometimes." I sighed and Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?"

I walked past him purposely, seeing him take offense to that. "You're excused."

"Why you—"

"Yes?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow, standing on my toes to test him.

"It hasn't even been a day and they're already at it." Shippo said mindlessly, climbing onto Miroku's back to watch the performance of the day.

"Are you really surprised?"

"You're such a pain." Inuyasha muttered and I felt a small anger flare inside of me as I pushed my fists onto my hips.

"Says the dope!"

"You're the dope!"

"No you!" We heard chuckles behind us.

"Well I don't know about you, but I for one am glad I'll hear them like this for a longer time." Sango commented, giggling into her hand, while holding Kilala. Everyone seemed to agree and waited for me to decide how to end this with Inuyasha.

I smirked and his cocky smile faltered knowing where I was going. "Kagome n—"

"Inuyasha," I sang joyously at the familiar feeling.

"Eh?" His voice tinged with fear as he took a step back, his palms up facing me.

"Sit boy!" The beads yanked on his neck and I heard a yelp before a crash to the ground. I looked down to see Inuyasha face first into the grass and I laughed because this is who we were.

"Why you." He groaned. I pivoted on my heel and resumed walking towards the others feeling awfully happy. Inuyasha wasn't good with feelings and I've accepted that, but when we were speaking in the forest just before, he in his own way told me how he felt. He had subliminally given me the answer to the question that haunted me for such a long time now.

There was no way to deny that Inuyasha loved Kikyo and still does now but I've come to the understanding that perhaps his love is different for both of us. We're both two different people and he fell in love with both of us for different reasons.

Inuyasha loved me and even though there was a huge chance I won't hear him say it as often or ever hear him confess it from his own direct lips that he cares for me greatly, I know that the answer to that question was me. Yes, he still loved Kikyo but he showed me in that kiss while I was bleeding that he'd learn to love me to a potential he didn't comprehend. He had apologized to me back there in the forest for keeping it a secret from me.

The silent answer made me feel completely at ease and although I couldn't promise to get over my jealousy, I finally had my answer. I felt once again secure of his love for me. I turned my head slightly, seeing Inuyasha's head above the ground as he coughed exaggeratedly. There was a small snarl on his lips before our eyes met and I watched it turn into a smile. I giggled like a child knowing that every moment by his side would be a moment I cherished.

We might not have a normal relationship but then again there isn't anything normal about a human and a half-demon. We'd keep learning from each other and caring for one another during this long journey until we could finally defeat Naraku. Until then, we had a lot more waiting for us. My smile widened as I motioned for him to follow us.

"Hurry Inuyasha or we'll leave you!" I heard him mutter sarcastically about what great friends we all were, causing me to pinch his arms.

"Hey what was that for!"

I ignored him, walking beside him towards the others as we looked ahead. It seemed like a small gesture but I felt at home right where I was standing. _Thank you, Inuyasha _I thought silently and as if he heard me he lowered his head to look at me, his eyes filled with love, and smiled affectionately in return.


End file.
